What's Yours is Mine
by SmutLover298
Summary: Vanitas decides that the best way to get to Ventus is to take what he loves. And, what better way than fucking Terra stupid? VanTerra


A/N: Honestly, I'm surprised I've never seen this pairing. Anywhere. So, I decided to write one myself ;)

* * *

Ventus, Ventus, Ventus.

Really, this is what you care about?

This is what you love?

I suppose he is easy on the eyes. Nice, muscular frame. Tanned skin. Eyes you could drown in. But, he's as smart as a lumb of rocks. Fitting, considering his name. Seriously. I know Master Xehanort is pretty good at the whole twisting people's mind thing, but still. This one has the mental capacity of a goldfish.

And, you love him.

Ventus, Ventus, Ventus.

Don't you deny it.

I know you. I am you. The better you. You're better half, your better self. I know, and I feel, what you feel.

I know your deepest, darkest, secrets. I know your most carnal desires. I know what you want, most of all, in this world. I know you want him to take you. I know you want him to mount you and fuck you like an animal. I know you want him to bend you over and take you, I know you want to feel every inch of him as he holds you close and whispers sweet nothings into your ear while you moan like a dirty little slut for his cock.

And, you know what else?

I know what you want, Ventus… And, what's yours is mine.

Terra buries his head into the pillow, hands clawing at it as a desperate moan escaped his lips. His ass, glorious and round and tight, so tight, is raised up for me. Raised up as an offering. Raising up as I thrust in him, over and over again. As he moans, over and over again just like you wanted to moan for him, Ventus.

The muscles of his back shake so gloriously. He's beautiful, like this. Beautiful, taking my cock. That ass of his shakes with each pound, his muscles squeeze around me like he was made for this. Like he was made for me. Like he was made for me to fuck him into a sobbing mess.

"You desperate little cockslut. You like that?" I asked him, punctuating the words with another deep thrust. Terra doesn't answer. He's far too gone. Far too lost in the pleasure. Instead, he howls. He howls as I pause in my thrusts, rubbing the reddened skin of his ass below my finger tips.

Terra gasps. He tried to push back, because it's what he wants, it's what he needs. But, I hold my ground. I hold his hips steady. He meows loudly, a needy hiss leaving his lips. Slowly, his head twists. "More… Please. Give me more."

His eyes. Dark blue eyes burning with desire, with need. Pleading with me. Pleading that I give him what he wants. No. We're past want now.

It's what he needs.

Such a slut, begging to be fucked.

I smirk, pulling right out and Terra, your precious Terra, groans at the loss. He bows his head and pushes his ass back towards me, desperate for more. Desperate for me. Desperate to be filled.

"Beg me, Terra. Beg, and I might consider." I told him as I rubbed the tip of my cock over his abused and open hole. It twitched as Terra moaned more, pushing back wonderfully against it, because I'm just that good. I reduced your precious Terra into a cockhungry slut who can't think of anything except getting more. He makes such a good little uke.

"Please, please… Fuck me, please- I need you to- Oh!"

Oh, I gave it to him, alright. But, not my cock. No. He needed to beg a little more to get that reward. With a generous squeeze of his wonderful ass, I dove right in. Dove right in and started fucking him again, but not with my cock. No, with my tongue. Terra moaned loudly, raising himself up a bit as I ate him out like a man starved.

"Fuck… Yes… So good… Fuck!"

He tasted so good, Ventus. He keeps it nice and clean. I buried my face in it and breathed. My tongue darted out and pushed, his stretched hole easily accepting it.

I gripped his ass again, spanked, and squeezed. And, do you know how the slut responded, Ventus? Do you want to know how your precious Terra responded to my tongue up his ass while I spanked him for being a naughty, naughty boy?

Terra's impressive cock twitched once, twice, then shot out. Cum, milky and white and sticky, started gushing right out. I smacked him once more and, what do you know, more cum came jutting right out.

Rising up, I twisted him around and gripped him by the throat. I didn't squeeze, mind you. That might be taking it too far. It might just have been enough to push him out of his current orgasm induced lust haze. Or, maybe not. This slut really did want me to fuck him stupid, and who was I to deny him?

"You dirty whore, Terra. You came from just my tongue? I guess you really don't want my cock back inside you." I purred at him, frotting against him. The slut moaned, arms rising up as he wrapped them around my neck and brought me down for a passionate kiss, not caring at all where my tongue had just been.

And, let me tell you, he sure knows how to kiss. You've been missing out. Just the right amount of tongue, just the right amount of broken gasps. Just the right amount of burning passion.

Those strong, muscular legs of his wrapped around my waist as he started rubbing right back, his length slowly starting to harden again. I'll admit. I was a little impressive he could get hard again after cumming so soon.

His lips detached from mine. Eyes dark and hungry, wandering hands crawled along my back before clawing at it.

"Fuck me until I pass out. Fuck me until I can't see. Make me feel it." he growled out.

I can be forgiven for doing this, right? What sane man would say no with such a willing partner below them? What sane man could say no? I certainly couldn't. So, I spread those wonderful legs of his and thrust right in.

You should have seen him Ventus.

His whole body seemed to sing. His back arched as I sat up, watching him fuck himself on my cock. He loved it. He loved every second of it. Loved my jamming against his prostate, filling him in a way no one else ever had.

Oh. Did I forget to mention he was a virgin? Such a slutty one too. And, so tight around me. Like a vice, hot and squeezing, practically made for my dick.

"Oh fuck. Yeah, right there. Mmm! Harder!"

With a grunt, I gave him what he wanted. Pushing his legs onto my shoulder, I bent him in half, giving him all I had. And man, could he take it. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Terra let out a long drawn out moan that would put a porn star to shame.

A little drool actually started falling from his mouth. I tell yah, Ven, the expressions Terra makes while getting fucked are just plain adorable and sexy all mixed in one.

I fucked him with enough force to break the bed. Trust me, I know. The whole frame crashed.

We both froze as our eyes met.

Then, he grinned up at me as he surged up, legs still wrapped around me and my cock still inside. Sitting on my lap, he began to bounce on it, taking in each and every inch over and over again.

He just can't get enough of it. He just can't get enough of my cock. Let me tell you, watching him fuck himself on me… Watching the way he painted and groaned, the way his chest graced with exertion as he rode me was downright heavenly.

He had he stamina for it too. I had no idea how long we'd been at this. Hours, probably.

I wrapped my arms around him as I ran my tongue over his neck. He seemed to like that. He seemed to like that alot as he groaned, fucking himself harder. And, when I bit down, he fucking lost it. Fucking lost it as his hole squeezed around me again, making it impossibly tight. Impossibly delicious.

Cum splashed between us again, staining both of our chests. He gave out a satisfied moan which turned into a scream of pleasure as I began to fill him up nice and good. My cum, my essence, filling him up.

His head lolled on my shoulder, eyes shutting slowly as I did exactly what he asked. As I fucked him right into unconsciousness, fucked him until he spent himself all over me, and I spent myself inside him.

You love him too, right? So, you can understand, right?

So, you can forgive me.

Right, Ventus?


End file.
